Paying Her A Visit
by Duncan's girl 5690
Summary: Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it. I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it. btw the characters are not mines, they're Marvels :)
1. Paying Her A Visit Part 1

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are Loki , Jane , Thor , Balder , Fandral , Sif , Hogun and more btw the characters are not mines, they're Marvels Including a New character that I'm putting which Is Baldur( Thor and Loki's extra brother) anyways I hope you guys enjoy It and Happy Holidays to All of you :)**

...6 Years Later after Thor left Jane on earth were Jane was...

" So uh let me get this straight your name Is Balder and you wanna work here with me and Darcy? "

" Yes miss uh- "

" It's Jane Foster "

" Right Jane Foster so what can I help you and Darcy with-? "

...Darcy shouts In back of Jane...

" BY GOING ON A DATE WITH JANE! "

" OH MY GOD DARCY WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! "

" What I just wanted to help you relax "

" Well you're not helping me concentrate on this experiment "

" Fine whatever Jane "

...Darcy passes by Balder and whispers In his ear...

" Balder "

" Yes Miss Darcy? "

" Ask Jane out on a date because she totally needs to cool off If you know what I mean "

" Oh yes I'll do that "

" Don't let her leave your side ever "

" Why? "

" Because she has a hard core boyfr- "

...Jane Interrupts Darcy...

" Balder do you think I could borrow Darcy for a minute "

" Uh sure go ahead I'll be here looking at your stuff "

" Okay thanks and you are going with me because we need to have a little girl talk "

" What? but why? "

" Come on Darcy "

...Jane grabs Darcy's hands and pulls her towards the door...

" Now that we're alone I wanna tell you something Darcy "

" And what would that be Jane? "

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SETTING UP A DATE WITH BALDER AND ME SINCE YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL

THAT I LOVE THOR MORE THAN ANYONE! "

" Yeah right "

" What's that supposed to mean Darcy "

" It means that Thor Isn't the only man you're attracted to and we both know who else you're attracted to "

" Who Darcy? "

" Loki and don't lie to me Jane because you're my best friend and I know when you're lying to Me "

" What you're a total liar why would I fall for Thor's brothe- "

...Balder Interrupts both Jane and Darcy...

" Are you 2 done talking because I was promised a date with miss Foster "

" Oh yes we're done right Jane "

" Fine we're done "

" Now go to your date with Balder I'll day care of everything here "

" Okay Darcy "

" Well bye Miss Darcy "

" Bye Jane and Balder "

...3 Hours Later Outside of Jane's House were Balder was..."

" Miss Foster are you there? "

" Oh yes come In Balder I'll be right there so wait okay "

" Oh okay I'll wait here "

...Jane comes out of her room wearing a green and black dress with a green/black ribbon on her hair...

" Well how do I look? "

...Jane blushes...

" You look beautiful Jane "

" Really? "

" Yeah so shall we go to our date? "

...Jane nods her head...

" Yeah let's go "

...Later on In Asgard were Thor was...

" So Thor are you really going to see that Mortal of yours? "

" Yes Fandral I'll be going In a minu- "

...Sif runs to were Thor and Fandral were...

" Woah Sif what's wrong what's the rush? "

" Thor and Fandral "

" What Is It Sif? "

" He's alive and he's going back to earth to were your Mortal Is! "

" Who Sif? "

" Loki he's alive I just saw him with my own eyes "

" WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE? I SAW HIM DIE IN FRONT OF ME "

" Thor you know me I wouldn't lie to you especially about Loki "

" Fine I believe you so where Is he now? "

" He just left to Earth were your mortal lives "

" Well what are we all waiting for let's go Sif , Fandral , Hogun and Volkstagg "

" Yes let's go "

...Later back on Earth were Jane and Balder were...

" So I was wondering do you have a boyfriend? "

" Well yeah but he left me "

" Oh so you're single "

" Well If you put It like that then yeah I'm single "

" So I was wondering do you wanna be my girlfriend? "

" Woah woah hold it right there "

" What's wrong? "

" I don't think I'm ready for this "

" Don't worry I won't hurt you It's just a kiss "

" Oh okay then kiss me "

" Okay "

...Later on where Loki was...

" Now where Is that Mortal? oh I see her friend "

...Loki gets behind Darcy , grabs her and pushes her towards the wall...

" SPEAK MORTAL WHERE IS SHE AND YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU NOW TELL MEEEEEEEE! "

" Agh I do-don't know "

" SPEAK THE TRUTH OR ELSE! "

" I swear I do-do-don't know where she Is "

" THAT'S IT YOU WILL TELL ME OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! "

" Fi-fine I'll tell you "

" Good now where Is she? "

" She's In a Res-restaurant with her new boyfriend "

" I can't understand you speak louder "

" Let go of me first "

" Fine as you wish "

...Loki unhands Darcy seeing her catch her breath...

" Now which restaurant Is she? "

" It's called Wendy's "

" Which Wendy's? "

" I'll show you "

" Good Lets go "

...Later where Thor was...

" We're finally on Earth Thor so now where Is she? "

" Let's look around for her "

" Alright Thor "

...Later on where Jane and Balder where...

" Well thank you for the food Balder "

" No Problem Miss Jane "

" Well now what Balder "

" How about a kiss "

" He he okay "

...Jane kisses Balder In the same time that Loki and Darcy arrives...

" HOLY HELL JANE WAIT TO GO GIRL!_ "

...Jane turns around and sees Loki and Jane...

" OH MY GOD DARCY WHY IS LOKI HERE? "

" I came here for you Foster "

" Why Loki? "

" Because you're mine "

" YOU'RE CRAZY LIKE HELL WILL I GO WITH YOU ! "

" He he I like you you're feisty "

...Loki grabs Jane and pulls her close to him making Jane blush and get pissed off at the same time...

" Le-let go off me you bastard! "

" He don't make me do what I want "

" Like what "

" Like this for example "

...Loki grabs Jane and kisses her In her lips In front of Thor...

" LOOOOKIIIIIIII! "

...Loki turns around and sees his brother mad like hell...

" Oh hello brother "

" Loki let go of her "

" Why brother "

" Because I don't want her getting hurt by you so I suggest you let go of her "

" Well alright but on one condition brother "

" And what condition Is that? "

" Fight me If you win I'll never touch or bother your mortal "

" And If you win? "

" If I win Your precious Mortal will belong to me and you'll make me the king of Asgard as well "

" Thor don't do this he's trying to trick you "

" Jane let go I'll play his game after all he's my brother and I will always Love him no matter what "

" Okay Thor good luck "

" Thanks Jane and Loki I'll play your game "

" So Is It a deal brother? "

" Yes Loki Is a deal "

" Then Let's begin our fight "

...To Be Continued...


	2. Paying Her A Visit Part 2

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are Loki , Jane , Thor , Balder , Fandral , Sif , Hogun and more btw the characters are not mines, they're Marvels Including a New character that I'm putting which Is Baldur( Thor and Loki's extra brother) anyways I hope you guys enjoy It and Happy Holidays to All of you :)**

**Last time on my Lokane fanfiction , Loki came to Earth to challenge His brother Thor for a fight over Jane Foster**

**anyways Let's Continue :**

...Later on where Loki , Jane , Thor , Darcy , Balder , Sif and the others were...

" So brother are you tired already? "

" No Loki I'm not "

" So uh Miss Foster "

" Yes Balder what Is It? "

" I see that those guys are fighting for you , do you know them? "

" Yes that's Loki the god of Mischief and Thor's Younger Brother "

" Oh Thor Is the one with the hammer right Miss Foster? "

" Yes That's right Balder "

" Not of anything but do you know them Miss Jane "

" Yeah I know them "

" So what are they to you? "

" What do you mean Balder? "

...Darcy Interrupts Jane and Balder...

" He means If Loki and Thor are your boyfriends or Lovers he he "

" DARCY WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU! "

" Nothing I'm just wondering Jane "

" Well no more wondering Darcy and Balder "

" Yes Miss Jane "

" Loki and Thor are uh guys that are Important to me that's all "

...Back to where Thor and Loki where...

" So brother do you give up "

" Never! Loki Jane will not belong to you! "

" Ah don't worry brother I'm sure that she'll be very pleased with me In bed "

" LOKI YOU'RE GOING DOWN! "

...Loki gives a small smirk of mischief to Thor of what he's thinking of doing to Jane...

" He he alright then come at me Brother "

" Okay Brother prepare to go down "

" He he Okay brother "

...Thor throws his Hammer towards Loki but Loki dodges It...

" Ha you missed brother "

...Back to where Jane , Balder and Darcy where...

" So Miss Jane are we still going out? "

" Yes Balder "

" May I give you a Kiss? "

" Well I uh...um... okay I guess "

" Alright then close your eyes "

" Okay "

...Balder Kisses Jane In front Of Thor and Loki...

" So did you liked It Miss Jane? "

" Yeah I did "

... Thor and Loki stop Fighting each other and they keep starring at Jane...

" Jane why did you let him kiss you? do you not Love me anymore? "

" Um Thor I uh- "

...Balder Interrupts them...

" What does he mean by not loving him Miss Jane? "

" Well the thing Is balder Thor was my boyfriend "

" WHAT?! "

" He he yes Thor's my boyfriend the guy I told you about that left me on earth and left "

" SO HE'S THAT GUY , HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! "

" Balder don't get mad please "

" HOW AM I NOT GONNA GET MAD AT THIS YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT HIM , YOU TOLD ME THAT HE LEFT AND NEVER CAME BACK FOR YOU ,

YOU ALSO TOLD ME THAT HE WASN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE SO I ASSUME YOU WERE SINGLE AND

YET YOU LIED YOU LIED TO ME JANE! "

" Balder please calm down "

" NO JANE I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! "

"Please Balder I'm sorry about this "

" NO JANE I WON'T CALM DOWN AND YOU WANNA KNOW WHY "

"Why Balder? "

" BECAUSE I FINALLY MANAGED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME WITH A PATHETIC OAF AND A STUPID SPOILED GOD

OF MISCHIEF! "

" Wait?what?! "

" DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME , I SAW YOU HOW YOU LOOK AT LOKI WITH THOSE EYES OF YOURS! "

" He he so It's true , see brother I knew your mortal was looking at me more than you "

" What?! Balder stop this madness of yours "

" MADNESS?HE HE YOU WANNA SEE WHAT MADNESS LOOKS LIKE WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MADNESS IS "

" NO BALDER STOP THIS NOW! "

...Balder grabs Darcy and throws her towards a building but Loki catches her In time...

" DARCYYYYYYYYYYY , BALDER WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO DARCY? "

" BECAUSE I WANNA SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE DOES TO SOMEONE WHEN YOU BETRAY THEM! "

" Balder stop this! I don't love Loki at all , you got this wrong I feel nothing for Loki "

" WHAT ABOUT THOR? HUH ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH A MERE MEWLING OAF THAT'S MORE STUPID THAN A CHILD "

" That's not true Balder and yes I love Thor but he Isn't stupid "

" SO YOU DO LOVE HIM! "

" Balder stop being jealous because Jealousy Is making you mad "

" Now whoever you are stop this bad enough I have my brother doing horrible things to this precious earth we don't need another

Loki on earth "

" He he well brother I never knew you loved me that much "

" Shut Up Loki "

...Jane touches Balder's shoulders and he pushes her aside...

" TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME AND BTW THIS IS OVER BETWEEN US SO LEAVE ME ALONE! "

...Balder throws Jane towards the wall but Thor grabs her In time...

" Jane are you alright? "

...Jane nods her head...

" Yes Thor but It's my fault for not telling him the truth "

...Loki Interrupts Thor and Jane...

" So brother where were we oh yes the Fight over your mortal "

" Fine let's finish this fight Brother "

" Alright then "

...Loki slams Thor Into a building Using His Scepter weapon...

" So brother are you ready to give up yet "

" No Loki "

" Well then let's keep fighting the- "

...Jane Interrupts Thor and Loki...

" Thor I have a better Idea "

" And what would that be Jane? "

" How about If I chose who I'm gonna be with "

" But then we won't have to figh- "

...Loki hits Thor with his scepter and knocks him out...

" OMG THOR! "

" He he I won brother "

" Omg Loki Why would you do that? "

" Because he was being too stubborn so I managed to knock him out and I won "

" You cheated and that's not winning fairly "

" It's still counts as winning "

" Ugh Fine so what do you want from me? "

" I want you to be my Queen In Asgard "

" ARE YOU FU*KING SERIOUS "

...Loki nods his head...

" Yes Miss Jane Foster "

" Fine I'll be your Queen "

" Good so Let's go "

" What about Thor and Darcy? "

" That Balder guy will day care of It "

" I don't know about this Loki what If He Doesn't and besides do you remember he's still mad at me for what I did to him "

" He'll forgive you so let's go now Jane Foster! "

" Fine Loki as you wish "

" Goodbye brother "

" Goodbye Thor "

...Thor Opens His eyes a little bit...

" Huh wait Ja-jane oh oof "

...Thor gets knocked down again by his brother Loki...

" Sorry about this Brother "

" Sorry Thor "

...Jane kisses Thor In his forehead and Leaves Him and Darcy knocked down...

" So how are we going back to Asgard Loki? "

" You'll see but first let's rest "

" Okay "

...To Be Continued...


	3. Paying Her A Visit Part 3

**Hi I' am new to this so I hope you guys like it. If I made a few errors I apologize because this is my first time doing this and am not really good at this but if you guys like it.**

**I will be glad to get your opinion about my fanfiction and that's about it.**

**btw the characters are Loki , Jane , Thor , Balder , Fandral , Sif , Hogun and more btw the characters are not mines, they're Marvels Including a New character that I'm putting which Is Baldur( Thor and Loki's extra brother) anyways I hope you guys enjoy It and Happy Holidays to All of you :)**

**Last time on my Lokane fanfiction :Loki fought his brother Thor and Balder for their Mortal ( Jane Foster ) and after he won the fight he took Jane away from them leaving Darcy , Thor and Balder knocked down anyways **

**Let's Continue :**

...Later On In New York where Loki and Jane where...

" Loki are we there yet? "

" No, we're still on earth Mortal now calm down this won't hurt a bit "

" What won't hurt a bit? and don't tell me to shut up! "  
>" Here this will help you calm down mortal "<p>

...Loki gives Jane a book about science to make her shut up...

" Omg this book "

" Do you like It Mortal? "

" Yes and I have a name you know It's Jane not mortal "

" Fine Jane "

" Thank you and I would appreciate If you stop grabbing my hand and calling me Mortal "

" Fine just shut It Jan- "

...Jane Foster Interrupts Loki...

" What do you think you're doing Loki "

" Stop Interrupting me Mortal and just so you know I'm opening a portal that will take us directly to Asgard "

" OMG WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME MORTAL LOKI! "

" Fine Jane now hold on to me "

" Why? "

" Because we're going thru this portal to Asgard and stop with the questions Jane just follow my orders "

...Jane nods her head...

" Fine Lo- "

...Loki grabs Jane by her waist and pulls her really close to his chest making Jane blush red like a tomato...

" Hey I agreed to follow your orders but not to hug you! "

" Whatever you say Jane "

...They both enter the portal taking them directly to Asgard...

" Loki are we there yet? "

" Yes Jane we're almost there "

" Oh okay "

...Later On back on earth were Thor , Darcy and Balder were...

" Well It seems your brother took Miss Foster and now I don't have any other choice but to kill you Thor "

...Darcy wakes up and sees Balder that's about to stab the unconscious Thor...

" Omg Balder don't kill him! "

" Why shouldn't I? "

" Because Jane loves him and she wouldn't want anything to happen to both you and Thor "

" He's the reason why Jane doesn't love me so he must die by the hands of Balder "

" No don't kill him! "

" Then I shall kill his younger brother Loki the god of mischief "

" Wait don- "

...Balder opens a portal and disappears leaving Darcy and Thor alone in New York...

" OH COME ON! FIRST IT WAS JANE AND LOKI AND NOW BALDER DISAPPEARS ON ME, WOW "

...Thor starts to wake up...

" Ooof what happened? "

...Darcy turns around and sees Thor waking up confused...

" Oh Thor you're awake already "

" Yes Miss Darcy I'm awake and what happened?where's Balder? "

" Uh that's the problem "

" What do you Mean Miss Darcy? "

" Balder told me that he's going to look for Loki "

" Why Is he going after my brother? "

" He's going to kill Loki "

" WHAT?! "

" You heard me Thor he told me that he's going to look for him and then kill him "

" NO HE WON'T KILL MY BROTHER , SO LET'S GO MISS DARCY! "

" Oh okay well let me get my thing- "

...Thor Interrupts Darcy...

" There's no time for that because If we don't find him In time , he'll kill my brother and I can't lose the only brother

that I have , so let's go "

" Okay then let's go "

...Darcy grabs her purse fast and leaves with Thor to Asgard were Jane and Loki are...

" Hold on to me Miss Darcy "

...Darcy nods her head...

" Oh okay Thor "

...Later on back In Asgard were Jane and Loki were...

" So what now Loki? "

" Let's go Jane "

" Uh where exactly Loki?! "

" You did agree with me In becoming my queen didn't you? "

" Well yeah "

" Then come to me or shall I start calling you Mortal "

" No don't call me that "

" Then come my future queen "

...Jane nods her head...

" Okay well where shall we go Loki? "

" To my room "

" Why? and what for? "

" I'll show you when we get there and will you stop asking to many questions , It's getting quite annoying "

" Fine Loki "

...Loki grabs Jane's hands softly with care and takes her to his room...

" Um...Lo-Loki "

" Yes Jane and this time It better not be a question or I'll have to punish you "

" What?! that's totally unfair can't I ask one last question? "

" Fine what's your question Jane? "

" Um...uh...Never mind "

" No I'm not gonna mind what Is It that you were going to ask me? "

" Forget It "

" No tell me now "

" Fine I was wondering why are you holding my hand softly? because an hour ago you were grabbing my hand very hard that

It hurted me and now you're not doing that, so what's the deal Loki?Why are you holding my hand softly? "

" It's simple I was thinking about having a beautiful queen and when I saw your expression of how I was treating your hand , I decided

to not treat you bad and treat you like I should treat a queen "

" And how do you treat a queen? "

" I thought I said no more questions? "

" Well this Is my very last Question Okay "

" Okay and to answer that question you must do something for me or I won't answer your question "

" And what would you want me to do to you? "

" Give me a kiss "

" Wa-what?! I'm confused? "

" I said give me a kiss but on my lips not cheeks "

" Is that what you want from me? "

" Yes Jane "

" Fine I'll give you what you want "

...Jane gets close to Loki and Kisses Loki In his lips making Loki crave for another kiss...

" Wait...Hold It ... I already gave you a kiss "

" Well I want more "

" No way "

" What was that I hear? "

" I said I won't kiss you "

" Fine then I'll do It the hard way "

" You wouldn't dare "

" I would Jane , I definitely would so come closer to me "

" No "

" THAT'S IT MORTAL , I JUST HAD IT! "

" What Loki "

...Loki grabs Jane's hand's and takes her to his room...

" No! stop that Loki! "

" He he you'll see that you'll want me soon "

" Oohhh I hate you Loki "

" Oh keep saying that but I'm completely sure that by tomorrow when you wake up from my bed

you'll never want to leave my side "

" Ha that's a Lie Loki "

" Oh we'll see about that Mortal "

...Later On In another part of Asgard where Balder was...

" Hey you! you're not supposed to be her- "

...Balder knocks out all of the guards that were In Asgard...

" Well It seems you guards are a bit weak "

...Later On where Thor and Darcy where...

" So Thor we're In Asgard already right? "

" Yes Miss Darcy "

" So uh where do you think that Balder Is? "

" Somewhere around he- "

...Someone gets behind Thor and Darcy and they turn around and they see Balder...

" Well...well If It Isn't Loki's Idiotic Brother and that Mortal's Friend "

" Balder what do you want with Loki? "

" Simply All I want Is to kill him for taking the girl I love "

" I would do the same thing but he's my brother so I would never want to kill him even thought he gets on my last nerves I still wouldn't kill my

younger brother "

" Then you're simply too Stupid to kill the person that took the girl you love "

" Look whatever you want I'll give It to you just don't harm Jane or my younger brother "

" I won't harm Jane but I'm not so sure about Loki's safety "

" Guys please don't fight "

...Darcy gets In between Thor and Balder...

" Guys can't you two get along? "

" No, we must Fight! "

" Thor don't do this , think of Jane I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to do this "

" I know Darcy but what other option do I have because He's trying to harm my brother and I won't stand aside while he kills my younger

brother , It's not me and I'm not that kind of person either "

" I know Thor "

" Do you understand what I mean by that? "

" Yes Tho- "

...Balder Interrupts Thor and Darcy...

" Now let's fight or will you rather keep talking with Darcy while I go kill your brother "

" No, so let's fight then "

" Okay then "

...Later on where Jane and Loki were...

" Loki wha-what are yo-you doi-doing to me? "

" Making you feel comfortable my future queen "

" By tou-tou-touching me? "

" Yes my dear queen "

...Loki starts to kiss Jane making her blush a lot...

" Um Loki sto-stop "

" Why?Don't you like what I'm doing to you? "

" Well ...Um...a little "

" Then shall I continue? "

" Uh ok-okay "

...Loki grabs Jane and pushes her Into his bed and starts licking her In her ear making her moan a little...

" Uh Lo-Loki Um... "

" What's wrong Jane? "

" Um nothing "

" Shall I continue or do you wanna sto- "

...Jane Interrupts Loki with a intense kiss on his lips...

" I guess that means you wanna continue "

" Yep "

" Okay then "

...Loki starts taking off Jane's shirt showing her bra , he takes off her pants , showing only her bra and her underwear...

" He he "

" What's wrong Loki? "

" You have a very sexy underwear Jane "

" Um..Thank you Loki "

...Jane blushes red like a tomato...

" He...He..you look beautiful when you blush Jane "

" Um...don't look "

...Jane covers her red face of embarrassment...

" Don't cover your pretty face Mortal you look very beautiful when you blush "

" Well Tha-thank you Loki "

" Shall I continue? "

...Jane nods her head...

" Sure go ahead Loki "

" Okay "

...15 Minutes later after Loki took off all of his clothes and after he took off Jane's bra and underwear off...

" Jane are you ready for me? "

" Su-su-sure Lo-Lo-Loki "

" Okay then "

...Loki starts going In and out of Jane's body making Jane moan more and more and Loki starts Licking and playing with Jane's Nipples

making Jane moan more louder...

" Oohhh ahhhhh Lo-Lo-Loki "

...Loki looks at Jane"s reaction to what he just did to her...

" Yes Mortal what Is It? "

" Go a little faster and harder "

" As you wish my precious and future queen "

...Loki goes harder and faster In and out of her pussy making her moan harder and making her face go way beyond red...

" Loki can I do something to you "

" What Is It? "

" Can I get In top of your Di** please?

" Sure go ahead , here let me help you "

" Okay "

...Loki grabs Jane and puts her In top of his Di**...

" Ahhhh oohhhh "

" What's wrong Jane? "

" It feels sooooooo Fuc**ng good "

" So I wanted to ask you something Jane? "

" Sure what Is It? "

" After this , who would you choose to be with me or Thor?

" I'll choose you "

" Why?I thought you loved my brother? "

" I did "

" But then why are you choosing me and don't tell me It's because of the sex only that makes you feel better "

" No It Isn't because of that "

" Then what Is It? "

" It's because I'm starting to feel something for you Loki "

" Really Jane? "

...Jane nods her head while blushing red...

" Yeah so uh can we continue to Fu**? "

" Sure Jane "

" Yayyy "

...Loki continues to Fu** Jane , making her moan harder and way higher than before...

" So Jane are you tired or do you wanna continue? "

" Uh keep going "

" Are you sure? "

" Yes "

" Okay then "  
>...Loki keeps Fu***ng Jane...<p>

" Okay I'm a little tired Loki "

" Do you wanna stop "

" Yeah "

" Okay but can I do something to you first? "

" Okay go ahead "

...Loki grabs Jane's legs and pulls her close to his face...

" Wha-what are yo-you doi-doing? "

" Something that I'm completely sure that you'll absolutely love It "

" And what wou-would that be? "

" You'll see my precious Mortal "

...Loki starts licking Jane's Pussy making Jane feel so much ecstasy and making her moan way way higher than before , so high that the people from the outside could hear It, while Loki keeps Licking Jane's Pussy he suddenly decides to switch and Instead he puts two of his fingers deep Inside of Jane's Pussy making her moan EVEN MORE HIGHER than before...

" Well what do you think Jane? "

" I-I-I-I Lo-Lo-Love It "

" That's good , I'm happy that you love It "

" Well now It's my turn to make you feel better than before "

" And what would that be Jane? "

" Let's switch you sit In the bed and I'll kneel down to you to do something that you'll definitely Love "

" Wow I never knew you would actually Kneel down before me? "

" Well I'm the first women that actually loves you that much "

" You what?! "

" Nothing just stay still okay "

" Okay Jane "

...Jane kneels down and starts Licking the tip of Loki's Di** making Loki moan a bit higher...

" Okay well I'm gonna keep going "

" Okay Jane "

...Jane starts sucking Up and Down Loki's Di** making him moan Way Higher than before and making him...

blush Really red more than a tomato ...

" Do you love It Loki? "

" Fu** yeah so keep kneeling before me and keep sucking "

" Okay "

...Loki grabs Jane's head and pulls her head close to his Di** making her suck His Di**...

" Um Loki how are you feeling? "

" I just Came a lot "

" I see that "

" Oh Jane we have a problem "

" What's that? "

" When I came Inside of you I uh kinda forgot to wear a condom ...he ..he... "

" ARE YOU FU**ING SERIOUS LOKI? "

" He..I wish It was a joke Jane but It Isn't "

" OMG WHAT DO I DO KNOW I'LL PROBABLY GET PREGNANT AND OMG WHAT IF THOR THINKS THAT I'M PREGNANT OF YOU OMG WHAT DO

I DO NOW? "

" Jane calm down "

'' OH GOD THOR WHAT WILL I TELL HIM?! "

" Oh for crying out loud "

...Loki slaps Jane across her face...

" WILL YOU CALM THE FU** DOWN! "

" WHAT THE FU** LOKI WHY DID YOU THAT FOR AND HOW IN HOLY HELL DO YOU THINK I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU FORGOT TO WEAR A FU***NG CONDOM , WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT OR JUST TRYING TO TORTURE ME OUT OF PLEASURE,PLUS I'M FU***NG TIRED LIKE HELL "

" I did that because you needed to calm your Fu****g A** Down , just rest Jane and we'll talk about this tomorrow "

" Oh okay then come here , everything will be okay "

" Sniff...sniff...Okay "

...Loki grabs Jane's naked body and pulls her close to him...

" So what now Loki? "

" Let's sleep because right now I'm tired like hell "

" Okay me too "

" Goodnight my precious and beautiful Jane "

" Goodnight Loki "  
>...They both fell asleep together anyways back to where Thor , Balder and Darcy were...<p>

" Thor don't fight him "

" I'm gonna fight him "

" Thor are you stupid? "

" No, why do you ask that question? "

" Because as soon as I said don't fight him you'll go and fight him so that's why I'm asking you If you're stupid "

" I'm not stupid so please let me fight him "

" Okay then fight him Geez Thor you're worse than your brother which by the way I have to go look for Jane "

...Thor suddenly sees Sif and asks her to hold Darcy so she won't get In the way of their fight...

" Sif can you hold Darcy because I'm gonna fight with Balder and I don't want her getting hurt "

...Sif nods her head...

" Okay Thor and Miss Darcy I suggest you come with me "

" I will either ways I have to find my friend she must be around here "

" Fine then let's go find her "

" Okay Sif "

...Darcy's P.O.V...

" I wonder what Jane Is doing with Loki and If she's doing something naughty with him I totally gotta congratulate her

for doing that specially If she's Fu***ng Thor's hotter younger brother and The best part Is that He's a BAD BOY he...he..

anyways I hope I find her soon "

...End Of Darcy's P.O.V...

" Hey girl I'm talking to you! "

" Oh sorry Sif I was just thinking about my friend Jane "

" As I was saying who was she with? "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean Who brought her to Asgard because I know she's here , so I'm asking you , who brought

her here? "

" Uh don't get mad about this bu- "

" Mad about what girl? "

" It's Darcy, my name Is Darcy Lady Sif "

" Oh right whatever Darcy girl so tell me who brought Jane here? "

" Oh that was Loki he brought her here "

" Wait Loki brought her here? "

" Yeah that's what I said Lady Sif "

" Damn we have to find that girl Immediately before Loki does something horrible to her and

knowing Loki , he would do about anything on Thor's Mortal , so hurry It Up Darcy "

" Okay I'm Coming "

...To Be Continued...


End file.
